


Class Skipping Kisses

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Sebastian, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian manages to coax Kurt out of class for some quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Skipping Kisses

Kurt could feel his phone vibrate with a text, making him glance up at the teacher to make sure she wasn’t paying attention before digging it out of his pocket.

_What are you doing right now? -S_

_What do you think? I’m in class. Where are you? ~K_

_By the bleachers. Needed a smoke and I couldn’t bear staying in class for any longer. People are idiots. Come see me? -S_

_Bas, I can’t just leave. ~K_

_Why not? -S_

Kurt paused for a second, his fingers hovering over the keys as his phone buzzed again. 

_Knew you didn’t have a reason. -S_

_If you want me to come out to you, don’t be such an ass. ~K_

_You love it, babe. ;) -S_

Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes again, glancing out the window before raising his hand. “May I go to the bathroom?”

The teacher glanced up from where she was grading papers, letting out a _’hmmm’._

Kurt stood up, straightening out his shirt as he walked out of the room. His footsteps echoed in the empty halls, Kurt tugging at his cardigan. He didn’t run into any teachers on his way out, making his trip out to Sebastian easy. He walked across the field, seeing Sebastian perched at the very top of the bleachers. He walked up, the metal shaking slightly with every step. 

“Hey, babe. Glad you could make it.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sat next to Sebastian. “I thought you would stop smoking.”

Sebastian frowned, popping another stick of gum into his mouth. “I’m trying, Kurt, you know I am. And I’m chewing gum so that you won’t complain when you kiss me,” he pointed out.

Kurt snuggled close to Sebastian for warmth, shivering slightly. Sebastian pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around Kurt and pulling him close.

Smiling gratefully, Kurt kissed Sebastian on the cheek softly. “You smell like cigarettes,” he murmured as he nuzzled his cheeks. 

Sebastian buried his nose into Kurt’s hair, a smile widening on his face as he breathed in deeply. “But I taste like spearmint.”

“Prove it.”

Sebastian huffed out a laugh, tilting Kurt’s chin up so that they were looking each other in the eye. He watched Kurt for a moment, his thumb stroking over the shape of Kurt’s chin, before he leaned in to press their lips together. 

He could feel Kurt’s lips curl into a smile against his own. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
